Depois que o sol se pôr
by Teffyhart
Summary: Milo resolve se envolver com Shaka, e o loiroruivo se torna um dos inimigos letais de Camus. Canon envolvido na história também resolve atrapalhar os sentimentos de Camus... Será que isso dará certo? [YAOI] [LEMON]


**_Depois que o sol se por - __By Teffy Chan _**

**_Desclimer: _**_Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, e os personagens aqui situados pertencem ao Massami Kurumada e Toei Animations. Todos os direitos reservados, inclusive pra mim que imagino toda a história! xD _

**_Atenção: _**_Essa fic contém casos de Yaoi e provavelmente Lemon. Se não gosta, não faça criticas, você está sendo avisado! Dê um back ou feche a janela. Obrigada. _

**_História: _**_Milo resolve se envolver com Shaka, e o loiro/ruivo se torna um dos inimigos letais de Camus. Canon envolvido na história também resolve atrapalhar os sentimentos de Camus... Será que isso dará certo?

* * *

_

Tudo me levava a mesma conclusão... Por que eu não posso odiá-lo? Por que não posso odiá-lo por fazer me apaixonar perdidamente por sua pessoa? E o pior de tudo, por que eu simplesmente não podia ignorá-lo? Trata-lo com frieza, como eu faço com tantas outras pessoas ou que nem eu às vezes trato a própria deusa?

E a resposta para isso vem clara à minha mente. Porque eu o amo... Eu o amo perdidamente e não posso fazer nada contra isso... Droga, droga, droga! Até quando eu vou me submeter a uma coisa assim?

Encolho os braços sobre a mesa, deitando a cabeça por cima deles, sentindo-me vazio... A única coisa que me tirava um pouco da rotina era esse maldito computador, ou esse _Google Earth**(1)**_ me divertindo em procurar coisas pelo mundo. Mas mesmo assim, quando passava os olhos pela Grécia, ou então pela própria torre Eiffel eu me lembro dele. Do seu sorriso, de como foi a viagem que fizemos até a França, pois eu tinha prometido-o leva-lo para ver a torre. Imagine a sua surpresa ao saber que lá em cima a torre se movia de leve...

Juro, não pude evitar a gargalhada quando lembrei da cena que foi ele me pedindo pra descer desesperadamente. Mais um dos momentos bons que eu já passei ao lado dele, e que mesmo não querendo, estão gravados a ferro e fogo na minha mente. Eu sinto falta dele do meu lado, nem que seja ao menos para me tirar do sério ou rir.

Acho que ele não quer mais me ver, percebi que com o tempo ele foi se afastando de mim, e eu fiz o possível para ele não conseguir isso... Ledo engano meu. Só atrasei o inevitável... Sofri de um jeito ou de outro, e me sinto péssimo. Ergui a cabeça e consegui fitar o lado de fora pela pequena fresta que a minha cortina não tapava.

Não estava um dia bonito como aqueles que normalmente fazem na Grécia, afinal, era inverno, e não fazia quase nenhum sentido fazer um dia bonito. E o melhor de tudo é que estava mais frio que o normal, e ameaçava uma chuva no final da tarde. Levantei-me sentindo o cansaço das noites em claro e me espreguicei. Seguindo até o armário, enquanto vestia um jeans velho qualquer, uma blusa de mangas compridas preta e um sobretudo também preto.

Calcei os tênis velhos, e sai de aquário, descendo as escadarias, passando pelos templos que pareciam desabitados. Acabei parando em frente à casa de escorpião, chocado com a cena...

_"Non pode ser... Non __s'il vous plaî me diga que isso tudo é mentira..." _Penso nervoso, olhando Milo prensar Shaka contra uma pilastra... Estava tudo tão errado, os cabelos loiros dos dois se misturavam enquanto a pele morena do escorpiano, que eu tanto queria sobre a minha, escondia a pele clara do Shaka.

Não poderia ser verdade! Fechei os olhos antes que as lágrimas escapassem e eu segui pelo grande salão de mármore branco correndo, com medo que se olhasse pra trás teria certeza que o meu pesadelo nunca terminaria.

Isso tudo poderia ser só um pesadelo mesmo... Então, acordar no dia seguinte e sentir a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço e as mãos e pernas entrelaçadas. Tudo o que eu queria. Ainda o ouvi me chamar, mas me recusei a voltar a encará-lo.

Estava com medo... Não, eu estou com medo. _Medo da realidade_. Ou então um simples medo de olhar pra trás e sentir todas as minhas esperanças se esvaírem pelos meus dedos como água. Água negra, qual era a minha perdição. Nem ao menos senti quando cheguei perto do riacho e cai de joelhos, sentindo os soluços tomarem conta do meu corpo.

-Por que? – Consegui murmurar depois de um tempo, ouvindo minha voz muito mais fraca do que deveria, muito mais dolorida e magoada. – Será que é crime querer ser feliz?

Levantei os olhos, fitando o lago, vendo a minha imagem refletida. O que tinha de errado comigo? Seria o cabelo vermelho? A pele branca? A roupa sempre muito certinha? Os olhos sem emoções...?

-O que tem de errado comigo? Droga! – Falo num tom acima do que eu sempre usava. Eu poderia mudar, eu poderia impressioná-lo! Mostrar que eu sou mais forte do que ele acha, e que posso ter quem eu quiser. Eu posso fazer isso, posso mudar completamente...

Ser mais... Diferente do que sou. Aí sim ele se atrairia por mim, e eu o faria sofrer o tanto que me fez sofrer. Tudo o que esta me fazendo passar. Soquei a água, fazendo com que as gotas se esvoaçassem e a imagem se deformasse em ondas. Eu teria minha vingança... Minha fria e doce vingança.

Levantei-me e segui para longe do riacho, até a vila próxima ao santuário. Iria comprar algumas roupas novas... Afinal, finalmente descobrira para que servia todo aquele dinheiro que recebi da Saori por algum tempo de trabalho.

Mas não pude evitar sorrir, estava com vontade de jogar... E já tinha visto com quem iria fazer isso. As lojas estavam cheias, e algumas roupas me chamavam atenção... Todas elas. Entrei numa loja que tinha artigos para roqueiros...

Ora, por que não? Eu sabia tocar guitarras... Por mim não iria fazer diferença alguma. Escolhi algumas roupas, entre elas calças largas e folgadas, cintos pretos, correntes e _all stars_. Terminei por olhar-me no espelho... Melhor, bem melhor... Agora tinha que dar um jeito nesse cabelo longo...

Eu estava vestido com uma calça larga, que me caia um pouco a cintura, mostrando um pouco da boxer preta, o cinto prendia a calça, enquanto as três correntes desciam em forma de U. a blusa grande preta, era folgada ao meu corpo e no braço direito eu empunhava como uma pulseira de espinhos, preta também, no punho. Nos pés os _All Stars _pretos faziam a sua parte.

Paguei a quantia pelas roupas e segui até um cabeleireiro... Se tiver que mudar, era mudar por inteiro... Vou cortar meu cabelo. Suspirei pesado, eu adorava meu cabelo, mas eu sabia que ele voltaria a crescer. Entrei num cabeleleiro qualquer e este me cortou os cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Os prendi num rabo de cavalo baixo e paguei, saindo dali, voltando para o santuário... Estava pronto. Finalmente pronto. Passei mais algumas horas vagando pela vila, em busca de mais alguma coisa que me servisse, mas nada me chamou a atenção.

O sol começava a se por e eu comecei a subir as escadas. O santuário às vezes era monótono, exageradamente monótono. _Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer_. Por que eu estou suando frio? Isso é... Medo? _Leão, Virgem_... Vazio, completamente inabitado. Por que ainda não tinha esperanças que ele estivesse em Áries conversando com Mú? _Libra, Escorpião_. Tentei passar o mais rápido que pude pelos corredores sombrios da oitava casa e terminei por ouvir a voz grossa me chamar.

-Camus? Tudo bem?

-Claro! Por que non estaria? – Sorri, me virando para ele, jogando as sacolas que eu empunhava por cima do ombro, as segurando os dedos.

-Eu... Não sei! Você saiu daqui mais cedo correndo!

-Huh? Ah! É que eu estava atrasado... – Fechei os olhos por instantes os abrindo logo após – Só isso.

-Você... Atrasado? – Perguntou quase incrédulo o escorpião.

O aquariano pensou em responder, mas sua voz foi cortada pelo loiro que vinha andando de dentro da casa. Pra falar a verdade, o ex-loiro. Os cabelos tão brilhantes quanto o sol de Shaka vinham pintados de ruivo. Enquanto este andava preocupado, penteando-os.

-Milo! Você acha isso uma boa idéia e... Camus...?

-Já estou de saída! – Ergui a mão livre e me virei para a saída – Qualquer dia desses vamos conversar Milo, acho que agora você está meio ocupado. – Falei sentindo meu coração dilacerado por dentro, ele estava igual a mim... Por que? Sorri forçadamente, mas parecendo estranhamente natural e continuei minha subida pelas casas. _Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário_. Minha casa, finalmente minha casa!

Joguei-me na cama, largando as sacolas de qualquer maneira pelo quarto, tirando o celular do bolso, o jogando na mesa de cabeceira e retirando a blusa, colocando-a sobre a poltrona no canto do quarto. Meus olhos estavam cerrados, enquanto eu tentava assimilar o que acabara de ver.

O Shaka... Ruivo? Suspirei pesadamente, deixando meus pensamentos fluírem e sem perceber, adormeci.

_-OOO-_

-Camus! Camus acorda seu preguiçoso! – Chamei mais uma vez o ruivo que estava adormecido na cama. Ok, Ok... Só tive coragem para isso agora. Ele é o _meu_ anjo ruivo, e nem mesmo Shaka, que ficou tão parecido com ele conseguia essa beleza impar.

-Hun?

Ouvi-o murmurar alguma coisa e se virar na cama, escondendo o rosto debaixo do travesseiro, enquanto deixava as costas nuas viradas para mim. Suspirei pesadamente, tentando conter todo meu desejo e mais uma vez o balancei de leve, aproximando minha boca de seu ouvido.

-Camus! Acorda... – Murmurei baixinho, retirando o travesseiro de sua cabeça, me debruçando sobre ele. Vendo ele se remexer de leve, e como num choque cair da cama, virando-se para mim e me encarando incrédulo.

-Mas... O que? – Falou, ainda me olhando, sentado no chão.

-Er... Boa Noite Camus... Eu queria saber se você vem com a gente na boate, você disse que queria falar comigo depois... – Falei, encabulado por estar sentado na sua cama, e principalmente, estava debruçado sobre ele e com seu travesseiro na mão.

-Ah sim... – Ele coçou a cabeça, bocejando e se espreguiçando. Ele estava diferente, mas... Quem se importava? – Bien, enton vou me arrumar, que horas encontro com vocês?

-Ah... Vamos estar todos lá em baixo as nove e meia...

-Até lá enton... – Ele se levantou, enquanto se voltava para o armário, a fim de escolher uma roupa, mas acabou por desistir e pegar as sacolas que estavam no chão, escolhendo uma roupa qualquer.

Continuei sentado na cama, olhando o atrapalhado aquariano procurar uma roupa casual qualquer. Até os olhos vermelhos me fitarem novamente, engoli seco, recebendo um sorriso sarcástico de volta.

-Vai ficar ai me olhando trocar de roupa Milo? – Falou em um tom irônico, tirando as calças, ficando apenas com a boxer preta. Engoli seco mais uma vez e sai do quarto mais que depressa, murmurando um "Te vejo daqui a pouco então". Fechei a porta do quarto e me encostei nela, observando por alguns segundos minha calça.

-É, tenho que cuidar de você amiguinho... – Murmurei, me levantando e descendo para escorpião.

_-OOO-_

Sorri alguns segundos depois dele sair. Ao menos eu o atraia. Ao menos isso! Segui para o banheiro ligando o chuveiro. _"O que será que eu tenho que fazer para ele ser meu...? Só MEU...!"_.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

_**(1) - Google Earth é um programa de procurar as coisas pelo mundo, fotos tiradas por satélites montam os lugares! Adoro isso... xD**

* * *

_

_Notas: Hello Otakus e Fiés leitores de fics... xD _

_Sei que sumi, sei que deixei de atualizar minhas fics, mas sem computador também fica difícil. u.u Essa fic vai de presente para minha Beta preciosa... A chocolate! o/ _

_Feliz aniversário adiantado Yuki! O Ultimo capitulo eu tento postar até o seu aniver! Se non, eu posto depois... xD uahuahauhau _

_Já vou deixando votos de felicidade pra você, e se eu non gostasse mesmo de você, estaria aqui, no dia do meu aniversário, postando uma fic pra você! _

_Kissus e Bacinhus! _

_Até mais! o/_


End file.
